


La mejor Navidad

by Hojaverde



Series: Prompts de Profanadores [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Family, Friendship, Healthy Relationships, Love, M/M, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Weasley Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hojaverde/pseuds/Hojaverde
Summary: ¿Cómo puede un Malfoy salir airoso de unas Navidades en La Madriguera rodeado de Weasleys? Draco tiene un plan. O dos, si contamos el ponche.





	La mejor Navidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rastel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastel/gifts).



> En realidad esto responde a un prompt de Rastel, pero espero que no le moleste si os lo dedico también a todos como regalo de Nochebuena/Navidad. Gracias por estar ahí, por leer y compartir conmigo el universo de Profanadores, por querer a estos personajes. Y que paséis unas fiestas muy felices. ¡Besos!
> 
> Éste era el prompt:
> 
> "Como me gustan los momentos cotidianos mitad drama mitad comedia, como serían las primeras Navidades en las diferentes casas con todos: los Malfoy, los Tonks, los Potter, los Weasley, los jerséis de lana picantes, elfos domésticos y calcetines perdidos con chapas reivindicativas..."
> 
> ¡Espero que te guste, guapa!

 

 

Harry cerró el saco con todos los regalos y lo hizo levitar para sacarlo de la habitación. No quería encogerlo; uno de sus momentos favoritos era llegar a La Madriguera con él al hombro, al mejor estilo de Santa Claus, una vez Molly se había asegurado de que no había niños a la vista. Con el saco flotando detrás de él, Harry se dirigió hacia el salón desde el que Draco y él iban a marcharse. Sus hijos ya estaban con Ginny en casa de los Weasley y Scorpius se había marchado a primera hora de la mañana. Desde que James había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts ambos aprovechaban al máximo los días de vacaciones para estar juntos.

Cuando Harry entró en el salón, Draco ya estaba allí. Miraba hacia los jardines de la mansión desde la ventana y estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su entrada. Vestía una túnica sencilla, de las que usaba a veces para estar en casa, y Harry le conocía demasiado bien para saber que ese detalle no era casual. Prescindir de las formalidades la primera vez que iba a visitar una casa ajena era un verdadero intento por hacer las cosas más fáciles y encajar. Harry sabía que había rozado el chantaje emocional cuando le había dicho que sería muy triste pasar otras Navidades sin la persona que quería a su lado. Pero no sentía remordimientos cuando recordaba que él también había estado en Bretaña, cenando con Lucius y Narcissa en más de una ocasión. Los dos ganaban y cedían, en eso consistía el equilibrio de su relación.

Solo cuando Harry rodeó la cintura de Draco desde su espalda, éste dio un pequeño respingo y volvió a la realidad.

— ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó Harry, dejando un beso suave en el lateral de su cuello.

— Sí, todo bien – le contestó Draco, acariciando las manos sobre su estómago.

— ¿En qué pensabas?

— En que hace mucho tiempo que no hay una fiesta de verdad en Malfoy Manor y cuándo sería prudente que mis padres volviesen a Inglaterra para ser anfitriones de toda la gente de importancia de la sociedad mágica. Sé que a mi padre le encantaría recuperar su influencia.

— ¿Aún no has ido a La Madriguera y ya estás planeando tu venganza?

Draco soltó una risita y giró en brazos de Harry para mirarle.

— Me debes una bien grande – le dijo.

— No te debo nada. Verás como al final no es tan terrible.

— Habladurías.

Harry vio venir el beso y abrió la boca para recibirlo. Se dejó ir en él por un buen rato, ya que seguramente no iba a recibir otro hasta volver a casa. Mientras Draco podía besarle delante de cincuenta periodistas por pura provocación, o usar la mesa de su despacho para cosas poco profesionales, se volvía un ejemplo de recato siempre que estaban en compañía de los amigos y familiares de la otra parte. Aun así, cuando Draco empezó a ponerle verdadero empeño, Harry supo qué pretendía y se alejó despacio de sus labios, sonriendo.

—Buen intento, pero vamos a cruzar esa chimenea. Ahora – le dijo.

Draco resopló divertido y cogió el cuenco de los polvos flú.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco jamás había estado rodeado de tanta gente pelirroja. Ni siquiera en las fiestas en casa de los Sayre, en medio de la campiña irlandesa. Trató de relajar un poco la tensa línea de su espalda cuando Molly y Arthur le dieron la bienvenida, de encajar sin cierta vergüenza el saludo de Fleur y Bill, o de que no le diese un tic en la ceja derecha cada vez que un grupo de renacuajos pasaba corriendo a gritos cerca de sus piernas. Iba a ser una noche muy, muy larga.

Por suerte, y Draco nunca había esperado llegar a pensar algo así, también estaban Neville, Ron y Hermione. A ellos ya se había acostumbrado a lo largo de los últimos meses. Y se sintió respirar un poco mejor cuando Teddy llegó a La Madriguera con Quelita Carrasco del brazo. A Scorpius no le había visto el pelo desde que había llegado.

La casa de los Weasley estaba bien. Habían reconstruido La Madriguera después de que los mortífagos la hubiesen destruido por completo en la guerra. Según Harry la nueva era mucho más ordenada y espaciosa, y Draco daba gracias por ello. Había sido capaz de encontrar un hueco tranquilo cerca de las escaleras, desde el que podía observarles a todos sin tener a nadie respirándole en el cogote. La pena es que ya había acabado su vaso de ponche y la mesa de las bebidas quedaba precisamente al otro extremo del salón.

Como si lo hubiese conjurado, un vaso lleno apareció delante de sus narices. En la mano de Albus Potter. Draco lo cogió agradecido y Albus se apoyó en la pared a su lado, mientras bebía de un segundo vaso tan cargado como el de él. Era tan parecido a su padre a los dieciséis años que, por un momento, Draco recordó las imágenes de esa vida en Slytherin que Harry y él podían haber tenido y que nunca fue.

— Me alegra que este año haya otro Slytherin por aquí – dijo Albus con cierta solemnidad — Scorpius no cuenta, mi hermano lo está volviendo tonto.

Draco se quedó mirándole por un momento. Albus y él se llevaban relativamente bien, pero nunca se habían adentrado en el terreno de las confianzas.

— Decidiré mi respuesta en razón a cuántas de ésas te has tomado – le contestó, apostando por la prudencia.

— No las suficientes – dijo Albus antes de apurar su vaso hasta el fondo.

— ¿Habéis discutido?

— No, para nada. La verdad es que entiendo que quiera pasar tiempo con James, pero esto sin él es un rollo.

Draco sonrió, había encontrado un aliado en aquella fiesta de lo más insospechado.

— Lo soportaremos estoicamente por tu padre y por mi hijo, y ya nos lo cobraremos.

Albus soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza, y cuando le miró, Draco tuvo la sensación de que había roto por fin la pequeña barrera que siempre había existido entre ambos.

— Hora de rellenar el vaso. Feliz Navidad y todo eso – dijo Albus, antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa del ponche.

 

* * *

 

 

La cena estaba deliciosa. Harry disfrutó cada plato viendo cómo Draco lo hacía también y mantenía una sesuda conversación con Hermione de la que Ron y él se desmarcaron enseguida. Draco también había hecho buenas migas con Quelita Carrasco y, sorprendentemente, cuando llegó el postre, estaba embarcado en ciertos planes de negocio en Rumanía con Charlie. Harry se sentía feliz. Desde que se había divorciado de Ginny, ésas eran las primeras Navidades en las que no echaba de menos nada. Incluso con su ex mujer había alcanzado una relación cordial, más aún desde que ella también tenía pareja, un compañero periodista en El Profeta que ya se había metido a sus suegros en el bolsillo.

Harry miró hacia el otro extremo de la larga mesa, donde estaban sus hijos. Todo el mundo de James parecía orbitar alrededor de Scorpius. Albus se estaba muriendo de la risa con Rose, tras lo que parecía una broma a Hugo. Y Lily, su preciosa Lily, escuchaba las historias que Teddy, que se había movido de su sitio entre los adultos hacía un rato, les contaba a los más pequeños. Los tenía en la palma de su mano y a Harry le recordó tanto a su madre en ese momento que la emoción le puso un nudo en el estómago.

Casi sin que se dieran cuenta llegó la medianoche. La hora en la que, en favor de preservar una noche de buen sueño, en La Madriguera se abrían los regalos. Todos se sentaron en el suelo del salón, creando un círculo delante del árbol, y con un gesto de varita Arthur hizo que la enorme montaña de regalos a sus pies se fuese repartiendo a sus destinatarios. Era inútil que siguiesen un orden, los niños se lanzaron a abrir sus paquetes a la vez, y los adultos tampoco esperaron demasiado. Harry, sin embargo, dejó de abrir el regalo que le había llegado de parte de Ron y Hermione cuando vio que Draco desenvolvía lo que ya era todo un clásico. Draco levantó ante sus ojos el enorme jersey de lana con una D en medio del pecho y Harry agradeció que Molly hubiese tenido el detalle de escoger el color verde para hacerlo lo más Slytherin posible. Parecía que Draco no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, así que Harry se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de decirle: “bienvenido a la familia”. Un brillo diferente se instaló en los ojos de Draco, uno que Harry conocía bien y que siempre acompañaba a los buenos momentos.

A su alrededor todo era una fiesta. Los regalos no eran excesivamente caros debido al acuerdo tácito de no gastar más de cuatro galeones por regalo, eran demasiados a regalar y según los Weasley ese límite aguzaba el ingenio y propiciaba el ser original. Por supuesto muchos se harían más regalos en privado, pero en ese momento todos jugaban en igualdad de condiciones. Harry había ido abriendo paquetes, decidido a dejar el de Draco para el final. No podía ni imaginarse qué iba a regalarle con cuatro galeones, conociendo su tendencia a impresionar y a nunca hacer caso de un detalle tan intrascendente como el precio. Harry le había comprado un libro de segunda mano que Draco siempre había querido tener pero estaba descatalogado, y estaba claro que había acertado porque no le había visto despegar la nariz de sus hojas en un buen rato.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry cogió el último de los paquetes era el de George y no había rastro del de Draco. Apenas le hizo caso a la caja de Sortilegios Weasley, tratando de no parecer muy decepcionado. Pero cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con una sonrisa de Draco llena de trampas. Y antes de que le atrapase en ellas, decidió meterse él solito de cabeza.

— Sabía que no serías capaz de cumplir con un presupuesto tan ajustado.

Draco hizo un chasquido con la lengua y una mueca de haberse ofendido.

— ¿Desde cuando no acepto un reto que tú me lances, Potter?

Eso era cierto. Desde muy pequeños, Harry le había vencido al Quidditch, en duelos con varita, en batallas dialécticas, pero Draco nunca había renunciado a seguir enfrentándose a él.

— ¿Dónde está tu regalo, entonces?

Con la misma sonrisa de antes, Draco metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un sobre. Harry no tardó en cogerlo y romper el lacre para sacar el pergamino que había dentro. Los envoltorios rompiéndose, las expresiones de asombro o de alegría al abrir nuevos regalos, todo el bullicio que había en el salón fue disolviéndose a medida que iba leyendo su contenido. Lo que tenía entre manos era una invitación formal de Los Cuervos de Vrasta, el equipo de Viktor Krum, para jugar como buscador titular en el primer partido de la liga búlgara del próximo año. Al parecer Krum se retiraría esta temporada y, aunque ya tenían a su reemplazo, no se reincorporaría hasta la segunda jornada. Harry sabía que los búlgaros tendrían un buscador suplente y él ni siquiera estaba en plantilla. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

— No, no entiendo…

— Lo sé, me hubiese gustado que fuese en Inglaterra pero no había ninguna vacante. Aunque Los Cuervos son los actuales campeones de Europa, no están nada mal. Y antes de que me recuerdes los cuatro galeones, esto no me ha costado nada. Les ayudé con un problema en una línea de escobas no hace mucho y me debían un favor.

— Yo…

¿Dónde estaban las malditas palabras? Draco cogió su mano libre y le sonrió, sin trampa alguna esta vez.

— ¿Recuerdas que un día te pregunté a qué te hubieses dedicado si no hubieses sido auror?

Harry asintió, tratando de ubicar el momento concreto de esa conversación. No parecía ser muy reciente.

—Me dijiste que probablemente te hubieses dedicado al Quidditch profesional – continuó Draco – que te veías siendo feliz así. Sé que no vas a cambiar tu vida pero quería que lo probases solo una vez.

— Pero Draco… ¿Cómo? Tengo una edad y hace siglos que no juego en serio. Solo haría el ridículo.

— No si entrenas con ellos durante unas semanas. Estás en forma y hay cosas que nunca se olvidan. He pensado que podríamos usar tus vacaciones de verano para irnos a Bulgaria. Yo conozco un poco el país y tú podrías entrenar por las mañanas. Será divertido.

Harry se rio sin poder evitarlo. ¿Un partido a nivel profesional? Era impensable, un reto casi imposible, daba vértigo solo pensar en el estadio lleno, la liga búlgara, la sombra de Viktor Krum sobre su escoba… No podía esperar a empezar con ello.

— Es una locura – dijo para no parecer muy suicida.

— Hay que hacer alguna de vez en cuando – le contestó Draco, y aplicándose el cuento sujetó su cara y le plantó un beso que tenía muy poco de casto.

Los vítores de alguno de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, recordándole a Harry que no estaban solos.

No, allí estaba la cara estupefacta de Ron, la mirada divertida de Hermione, los gestos de Albus fingiendo que iba a vomitar, el guiño de Teddy, los intentos por disimular de Molly y Arthur, el beso de James a Scorpius, más vómitos fingidos de Albus, el rubor de Lily, el pulgar en alto de Neville, la sonrisa sincera de Ginny…

Y con el sabor de Draco en sus labios, Harry ya no tuvo dudas. Ésa era la mejor Navidad de su vida.

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
